Rape me
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: He was walking home by himself. That was all the socs needed. Song: Rape Me by Nirvana. WARNING: non-graphic rape scene. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: **I am not S.E. Hinton. I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters. I only own a copy of the book.

WARNING: CONTAINS PONYBOY TORTURE AND NOT TO GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE!

This was inspired by /s/2589032/1/%3Cb%3ERape%3C_b%3E_Me

* * *

Ponyboy Curtis was walking home from his track practice. It was getting dark and around 6:00p.m. After track practice Pony had stayed behind to talk with some of his friends. He could hear a car following him and felt eyes glaring at him. It was, without a question, the socs. Ponyboy knew he should be carrying a switch-blade or he should have called for Two-bit or Darry to come pick him up. But he never used his head. That's why he's in this mess.

**Rape me/Rape me, my friend  
Rape me/Rape me again**

The car pulled ahead of him and 4 socs got out. They were much bigger than him. Pony looked into each of their faces as the circle they had formed closed in on him. Each face held something different. The first one-_Insanity. _The second one- _Lust._ The third one-_Hatred._ The fourth one-_Pity._ Pity? Why pity? Why lust? The one with lust grabbed Pony and shoved him to the ground. He sat on top of Ponyboy and smiled evilly. His hands traveled from Pony's shoulders to his shirttail to his belt buckle.

**I'm not the only one/I'm not the only one  
I'm not the only one/I'm not the only one**

Lustful eyes traveled down the 14-year-old's body. Pony struggled and cried for his brothers. The one with hatred kicked Pony several times in the ribs. Pony cried in pain, and Hatred held his arms down. Lust quickly took off Pony's belt and unzipped both of their pants. Pony always knew it happened to girls. Not in Tulsa but in other cities. Somewhere in the back of his mind Pony knew it could happen to guys too. He wasn't the only one. But he was alone in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

**Hate me/do it and do it again  
Waste me/Rape me, my friend**

Ponyboy's pants were down. So were the soc's. Ponyboy tried to feel as numb as possible. It was never going to be over. _In and out. In and out. _Only grunts and moans could be heard. No screams or cries. Pony held the dead look in his eyes. Not Johnny's look, the puppy dog eyes. He just looked dead to the world. Pony blocked out the pain and began to feel numb. He couldn't feel the soc that was inside him, tearing him. Tearing his body. Tearing his life. Tearing his soul.

**I'm not the only one/I'm not the only one  
I'm not the only one/I'm not the only one**

He tried to focus on something other than the hands caressing his thighs or the whispers of how he was 'as pretty as a girl' one might say. He looked at Pity's face. He was the only soc not laughing and touching Pony. Ponyboy felt bad for him. He was only here because of his 'friends.' The soc looked at Pony with tear filled eyes. He quickly wiped them away, so his friends wouldn't see. He wanted to help Ponyboy. He wanted this to stop. He wasn't the only one.

**My favorite inside source/ I'll kiss your open sores  
Appreciate your concern/ You'll gonna stink and burn**

Pony stopped fighting. He knew there was no way out. They were socs. They did what they want. Pony didn't even cry out. Three of the socs had taken their turn. Each one but pity. So that's why his face had held pity. He knew what was going to happen. The thrusts, each harder than the last, were incredibly painful. He had tried so hard to feel numb. To feel dead. And he had succeeded. Pony didn't feel terrible. He didn't feel dirty. He didn't feel disgusting. He didn't feel grotesque. He didn't feel filthy. He didn't feel revolting. He didn't feel wrong. He felt numb.

**Rape me/Rape me, my friend  
Rape me/Rape me again**

What would his brothers think? Pony felt numb but his brothers wouldn't. The gang wouldn't. He was worthless. Damaged goods. Darry would have him put in a boy's home. And who would blame him? Pony cried as the socs zipped up their pants, got in their car and left. He tried to keep the numbing, the dead feeling, but he couldn't. He sobbed uncontrollably. He could imagine Soda's face twisted in disgust. Two-bit and Steve laughing at him. Dallas sneering at him. Darry shaking his head in shame. Johnny turning away from the trash that had been his best friend.

**I'm not the only one/I'm not the only one  
I'm not the only one/I'm not the only one**

The pain. The feeling of the soc inside him. Everything burned like fire. Pony got up, pulled his bloody pants and boxers and dragged his feet over the sidewalk, tears still streaming down his face. Darry, Soda and Dallas were talking to one another, ignoring everything else. They had worried looks on their faces. Steve walked in with a towel around his waste, he had just gotten out of the shower. Two-bit was mesmerized by Mickey Mouse and Johnny was leaning against the wall. _No one had noticed he was gone. _Pony couldn't tell them. He was dirty. He was all alone. He was the only one.

**Rape me **_**Rape me**_**  
Rape me **_**Rape me**_**  
Rape me **_**Rape me**_

Pony walked back to the park. He had been raped. His legs were covered in blood and cum from those bastard socs. Pony sat on the edge of the fountain when pain shot through his lower-half. Why him? He got up and stood, not being able to bare the pain. It hurt. Everything hurt. Why him? Why couldn't he use his head? Why did god hate him so? He couldn't go back home. He couldn't stay outside. He couldn't do anything…or could he?

**Rape me **_**Rape me**_**  
Rape me **_**Rape me**_**  
Rape me **_**Rape me**_

Ponyboy looked around the empty, black park. It had to be almost seven. Pony's eyes kept searching until he found what he was looking for. An empty beer bottle. It lied on the edge of the road next to the park. Pony walked over, grabbed the neck of the bottle and smashed it against the fence. Sharp, jagged edges of glass spewed in every direction. Pony dropped the part he was still holding onto, and it too, shattered. The glass reminded Pony of himself. Completely shattered in an instant, by something that was painful and no mistake.

**Rape me **_**Rape me**_**  
Rape me **_**Rape me**_

Pony picked up one of the pieces the was the sharpest. He sat on the curb of the street watching he nothingness, listening to the noise that was not there. He looked at the glass and held it up. Pony put the jagged piece his other wrist. He pushed it so the glass was breaking the skin. He slowly dragged it across. Pony looked at the blood forming on his wrist, running down his arm, drenching his shirt. Pony knew this was the only way out. He deserved the pain.

**Rape me**

* * *

**The end**


End file.
